


Tradition

by Hieiko



Series: It Must Be Tuesday [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang still haven't recovered their memories after Tabula Rasa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Written for girlwithjournal for the holidays. :)

"You'd think we'd have gotten our memories back by now," Randy said, as he walked beside Joan.

"Well, we still haven't figured out how. I'm starting to think we'll never get them back," Joan replied, twirling a stake between her fingers.

As they approached the Summers' back porch, he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. "Bloody hell! Dad!"

"What is it?" Joan asked, just as she, too, saw the couple on the porch.

The pair, meanwhile, had separated upon hearing Randy's exclamation.

"Er, we were simply following tradition," Rupert Giles told his son, pointing to the sprig of mistletoe that hung above him and Anya.


End file.
